Life's Hard
by Transformers girl 1234
Summary: Lucile was just a normal teen when fate killed her parents, now she is living with he new parents. And her new brother, Sam Witwicky. How will she live with an alien war in her life.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, in this story, the Autobots had been on earth for about 20 years and where now getting there war involved when more Decepticons arrived on earth. So, Enjoy.

Chapter 1

I listened to the wind passing thru the window in the front seat. I picked at my nails as i remembered that horrible day. My life had been perfect before then.

_Flash Back_

"Hey mom, could i watch TV while you're making cookies?" I asked as i jumped on the couch. "Ya, but remember to keep the volume down, you know how dangerous the neighborhood is at _this _ time on night." my mom said as she gave a reassuring nod. All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." my mother said washing her hands. I paid no attention to what was going on. I heard a scream and looked to see my mother, on the ground, blood everywhere on the ground. I saw a man with a knife and a gun. "come here NOW!" He said, looking at me. I was to shocked to do anything but stand in place, looking at my nearly dead mother. I heard foot steps down the stairs and looked to see my dad.

"What was with the s-" dad was cut off as he was shot and fell down the stairs. "show me where all your money is and i will let your daughter live." he said rather growling.

My dad was in too much pain to speak now, and my mother was near death. Before i could say anything, i heard a pop, and fell to the ground. Clenching my stomach, i then felt him drag me by my hair. "Suit yourself." the man said as he got a good grip on my head.

He then started crushing the back of my head in the wall and ground, stabbing me. I could hear my self, my mom, and dad scream for him to stop. "STOP, stop! Please, the money is up... in the master bedroom, left dresser...top shelf. $10,000, just... take it and leave." my dad said, struggling to get his words out.

By now, i couldn't see anything clearly, i could see almost nothing. When we heard foot steps down the stairs, i could hear my dad struggling to sit up, i tried to see if i could crawl over to my mother. I did, but she was dead. When the man came back. He could probably see the fear in my eyes.

He shot my father one more time, stabbed me, and threw my mother crossed the room.

When he left, i started to cry. What did i do to deserve this. Was i going to die? It was bed enough that my mother was dead. My thoughts where interrupted when my dad spoke, "Lus, over here." he said weakly. I followed where the voice had come and stopped when i felt his hand on my face. I looked up only to see almost nothing. "take this," he said, i looked to try to take what it was. I couldn't really see it but i knew i had to keep it.

I all of a sudden heard the phone ring. I crawled over to grab it and miss the call, "i don't care about some stupid call!" i whispered loudly.

When i had called the police, they had taken me to a hospital and confirmed my parents dead. They had also confirmed that i was nearly blind because of the force the man had used during the break-in. They could only help it enough to let me see very blurry, but i could still see.

_End of flashback_

i could feel a tear run down my cheek as i re-thought the horrifying moment. I had lived in the foster home until a nice couple and there high school son adopted me, and now I was on my way to there house.

"How are you doing back there?" Mrs. Witwicky asked.

"good" I replayed.

My name is Lucile Marie Sharp. I have blond hair and strangely turquoise eyes. I am 14 years old and I was just adopted today by the Witwicky family. They had a 15 year old son, they where very excited to think that he would love me like with all his heart. But I doubted that.

I was always shy because of that day. I never knew what would happen after it.

2 years later

I opened my eyes to Judy hovering over my face to wake me up. "yes?" I asked rubbing my eyes as I realized what. "Your know what lazy butt. You'll be late if you don't get up and HURRY!" She said as she walked out the room. "and Sam wants to know if you want to come with to get his new car, if he can get an A." Judy added.

"oh, well, then I'm up!" I shouted, I really loved anything mechanical. I had even talken a technology class to try to get a scholarship. The money that my dad gave the man to save my life was what he had saved up for my Collage so far.

I could see clearly because I had the strongest contacts ever created plus very strong glasses. Just goes to show how much the man did.

I got my yellow shirt that said 'Texting is my favorite subject', some gray shorts that where from a surfing company, and white converse. Once I had gotten dressed, hair brushed and put into 2 piggy tails. Once I got downstairs. I grabbed the toaster and toasted some pop tarts. "Your going to need more than 2 poptarts." Ron said passing by. "Well, I slept in, so I need something quick."

"Well, that's your own fault!" Sam told me as he dropped my backpack on the floor next to my feet. "could you treat my stuff with a little more respect? Please?" I asked as I put my break fast on a plate with a cup of cola.

"Very healthy Lu." Judy said putting an peach next to my plate.

0o0o0o0

I was going to be SO busted, I was late for my last class, which by the way was my favorite class. I quickly walked down the class and when I passed Sam's class, I was probably just as annoyed as his teacher. He was seriously trying to _sell _the stuff from his grandfather.

When I got to class, I could see that I was going to have to stay after class.

When class ended, I was right, "Why where you 3 minutes late to class?" my teacher asked. I tried to think of a way, then it hit me. "I forgot my book and I needed to get it, I'm very sorry, I hope I can make it up by working in school on Monday." I rushed as I could see Ron pull up.

"OK, just make sure it doesn't happen again." he said gesturing to the door. I ran out just to find out that I beat Sam. "Yes!" I whispered as I jumped in the car.

After about 13 seconds later, Sam came running out yelling 'Yes!'. I guess he had gotten that A.

"So?" Ron asked as Sam got in,

"A-, its an A though," Sam said practically waving the paper in Ron's face.

"Wait, wait, I can't see" I asked as I tried to hold the paper still.

"so I'm good?"

"Your good."

When we got to the car section of the town, Ron started to talk to Sam.

"I've got a little surprise for you son." Ron said pulling up to a car dealership.

"What car is it?" Sam asked.

"Little surprise." Ron repeated

"No, freakin' Way!" I almost yelled as I saw where he was going,

"no, no NO! DAD! Oh, you got to be kidding," Sam said

"Ya, I am, your not getting a Porsche." Ron said laughing with amusement.

"You think that's funny?" Sam asked, disappointed that he didn't get _that _kind of car.

"Ya I think its funny." Ron said.

I then decided to see where we where _really _going. Then I found out, "should have known." I mumbled as I realized that we where going to a junky car lot.


	2. Chapter 2

**One review? I don't own Transformers. All lines form the movies I don't own. And sorry for it talking so long, I have been reading and doing stuff...**

**also, just if someone is wondering, they arrived at earth 20 years ago, stayed for about 3 years, left, then are now coming back.**

**Chapter 2**

When we pulled up, I could hear a guy yelling to a worker about the clown guy in the front of the store. I think he was the owner.

0o0o0

After Sam had argued with Ron about how crappy the cars where, and talked to the owner, who said that he was practicably family for getting his first car here. We looked for something good.

"Kids, your first enchilada of freedom awaits underneath one of those hoods." Bobby said as he pointed to some cars.

"Let me tell you something, kids. A driver don't pick the car, The car'll pick the driver. It's a mystical bond between man and machine." Bobby continued as he walked us closer to his car selection.

"Kids, I'm a lot of things, but a liar's not one of them, Especially not in front of my mammy. That's my mammy. Hey, mammy!" he said, yelling at an elder looking lady who flipped him off. 'look's like she doesn't believe you' I thought chuckling silently. Bobby mumbled something and said that she was deaf. I still didn't believe a word of what he said. And I didn't know why he kept calling us 'kids'.

"Well, over here, every piece of car a man might want or need." bobby said as he leaned on a 1976 yellow Camaro with black racing stripes. "wow, I like this one." I said opening the passenger door.

"This one's got racing stripes." Sam added.

"Yeah, it got racing...What the heck is this? I don't know anything about this car." Bobby said as Sam took a look inside the car. I sat down in the passenger seat when Bobby started yelling to his workers again about the car.

"Feels good" Sam started as he sat down and played with the tools and stuff. "ya it feels good, are you going to get it or what?" I said patting the interior softly.

"How much?" Ron asked. The moment of truth.

"Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels and the custom paint job..." I interrupted Bobby as I thought I should speak up.

"Yeah, but the paint's faded." I said sticking my head out the window.

"yeah, but it's custom." he tried to reason.

"It's custom faded?" I asked seeing if he was stupid enough to answer.

He isn't as stupid as I thought he was. "Well, this is your first car, I wouldn't expect you to understand." Bobby said winning the debate.

"Five grand." Bobby said. When I hear five, I knew It was over.

"No, I'm not paying over four, sorry." Ron said. Disappointed, looked at where Sam had been staring at earlier. It looked like a robotic face in the middle of the steering wheel.

My gaze was interrupted when Bobby spoke.

"kids, come on, get out. Get out the car." Bobby said impatiently.

"No, no, no. You said cars pick their drivers." Sam said.

Disappointed, I tried to open the door, but it seemed to be jammed. I checked the lock to see that it was locked. "Now, this one here for four G's is a beaut." I heard Bobby said, _I hate sales people._ I thought as I tried to unlock the door, no luck.

"There's a Fiesta with racing stripes over there." I heard Ron tell Sam as he walked out of the car.

"No, We don't want a Fiesta with racing stripes." I said tilting over to the drivers seat.

"This one's a classic engine right here. I sold a car the other day..." Bobby was again interrupted when Sam closed the door, as if on Que, my door popped open without any effort and hit the car that Bobby was trying to sell us.

"Holy cow." Ron muttered when I stepped out. "Sorry, I didn't know I was pushing _that _hard." I said shrugging."

"You all right?" Sam asked as Bobby climbed out the window.

"No worries, I'll get someone to knock this right out." Bobby said then yelled at his worker again, he seemed to love doing it. Then I thought I heard something in the car. "_...greater than man..." _the radio said.

All of a sudden there was a high pitch notice and I hear windows breaking. When it all was silent. Bobby looked up in horror. "Whoa." I whispered as the only car that didn't have shattered windows was the Camaro.

" 4,000" Bobby said speechless.

0o0o0

When we got home. Sam when to his room to get ready for a party that I guess he was invited to. "Why don't you talk Lusy with you?" Judy said as she walked up to us with her flowers in hand. "no, I'm OK here." I said with my book on the stairs. "come on, you can ride in the front?" Judy said trying to make me go.

Knowing that I was not wanted, I said yes. I got my bag and hopped in the back of the car. Even If Judy wanted me to sit in the front, Sam's friend Miles was sitting In the front.

When we got to the park, Sam and Miles got out, "can I stay here?" I asked as I poked my head out the window. "Ya, just don't touch anything." Sam said as he walked to a group of people. I looked down as I took out my iPad and listened to some music.

After a few minutes, I saw Sam and Miles walk over, Miles, jumping thru where the window would be, Sam, standing beside the drivers side. "hey, we have a door you know." I commented as Miles sat down and stuck his feet out the window.

I took out my ear phones in time to hear Sam telling Miles to get out of the car. When he did, Sam drove along side a girl that I recognized from school and from the park that we where at. "Stay quiet." Sam said as he looked back. I nodded as He started talking to her about letting him take her home.

I put back my earphones and played games while listened to music as they talked. I then realized that we where on a dirt road and loud music blaring. I took out my ear phones to see that we seemed to be broken down. _Dang, that doesn't sound good._ I thought as we came to a stop.

I saw the girl get out was behind the hood. I relaxed and thought about how to get passed a game on the iPad. When I had no luck. I could see the girl walking down the dirt road. I hit my head as I saw Sam try to start the car, surprisingly, it did and came on a song that was yelling "baby come back." I giggled as Sam yelled after the girl, I later realized it was Mikaela Banes as they talked, I of course was being quiet until they were almost at her house.

"Um, have you been there the whole time?" Mikaela asked as she walked out, "Um, maybe," I said as I looked up from my game. She giggled and closed the door. "Stupid, that was a stupid line," he mumble, "i didn't think that it was Stupid Sammy." I said innocently, but he ignored me as he saw Mikaela wave by as she walked inside.

"i love my car," was all I heard. I looked out the window and realized that I was tired. I layed my head back as I began to see that I couldn't help but fall asleep.

I felt a shake on my arm as I jumped awake. "wha?" I mumbled as I looked out the window to see that we where home. I looked to see that the door just moved and there where no lights in the house.

I realized he forgot me and got me up before he went to bed and forgot. I got out and didn't even bother to change my close, I fell asleep before my head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

Hia! Sorry it took so long. What am I talking about, I'M ON A RECORD TIME HERE! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. You should also check out my other story'! Enjoy! don't forget to review, I'm running low on them. But I know some people are reading.

Chapter 3

I awoke to an engine and Same yelling about his car being stolen. I looked out to see Sam grab his bike and ride down the road. "dang, and it was a nice car too." I whispered as I lay back down. But then I realized something, I couldn't go back to sleep. I guessed that I was too disappointed to go back to sleep. I lay in my bed for about a half an hour before I thought about the time.

3:18. I guessed that I would not go back to sleep. I went downstairs and got a bowl of cereal and watch TV to see if anything good was on. I channeled thru about 50 channels before I had finished my cereal. I put my bowl and spoon away and went upstairs.

When I reached upstairs, I saw that Sam was still not back. I lay back down and began to feel my eyes close. I didn't hesitate to let them. Then I was in darkness.

I woke up at about 6 o'clock to a bunch of noise downstairs. I got up and got dressed in a blue t-shirt saying 'do these glasses make me look awesome?' and jean shorts with gray sandals. I pulled my hair up in a braid and raced downstairs.

When I got down, I saw Ron and Judy, and they looked stressed. "What's wrong? Where's Sam?" I asked. They looked up and sighed, "Sam was arrested last night for Trespassing. We need to pick him up..." Ron was interrupted when I spoke. "Wait, Sam was arrested? Did he get the car? Was he hurt?"

"no, he wasn't hurt, but we need to go. You need to come with." Judy said as I grabbed my bag.

when we pulled up, I felt uneasy. _Sam arrested, I never thought he would be. _I thought as I walked up the stairs. Ron walked the front desk and asked to see Sam. "Well, your just in time, the are questioning him now." she said as she opened a door.

We looked in to see Sam in a chair with a few cops In the room. "Dad? Lusy?" Sam asked as he sat up a little. "Well, just in time to hear him clear up something for us." a cop said that was sitting in front of Sam on a table.

"Look, I can't be any clearer then how crystal clear I am being, it just stood up." Sam simply said. Ron had the funnest face I have ever seen, but I laughed mentally.

"Just stood up, Wow. That's really neat." one cop said with disbelief.

The cop that was sitting if front of same said something that I had no idea what it was. But I realized what it was when Sam spoke, "no, I'm not on any drugs-" Sam started. Before he could finish, the cop cut him off, I was really hating him.

I looked at the clock and spaced out, I snapped out of as the cop pulled out a container of pills, saying how Sam was doing drugs, asking what the pills where for.

"those are his dog's pain pills." I said looking up. Ron mumbled something and my eye caught sight of a gun In the cops coat, I looked to see Sam had seen it too. The cop started talking in gibberish and had his face close to Sam's. That was when Sam asked if the cop was on drugs. _Good question Sammy! He probably is!_ I thought as I looked up trying to hold back a smile.

When Sam was able to go home, we got into the car, Ron made both of us sit in the back of his car, while he chewed out Sam. "What happened to the car?" I whispered. Sam gave me a look as if he had seen a ghost. "I'd rather not say." I heard him say sadly as I could hear Ron in the back round.

When we got home, I toasted some poptarts and had toast with cola and turned on the TV. It was some guy saying something about c-17 and the government. I looked at Sam as he was having some cereal. He yelled at Mojo for barking because he said it was too early. I agreed, it was 7 o'clock.

Then what we hear next made same freak out. He hear a car engine, we both knew it was our car. "Sam, what the heck is going on" I asked as he pulled me into a corner and called his friend Miles saying that his car was stalking him.

When Miles thought that he was crazy, Sam got Judy's bike and told me to get my bike. I did and I followed him. We rode thru the town and by a burger king. "Sam watch were your-" I was cut off when Sam hit a foot high crack and fell, I fell to when I couldn't stop in time. Mikaela was with her friends and asked if we where OK.

"I'm not OK, I'm kinda losing my mind a bit. Lu and I are being chased by my car right now, I got to go." he said as he helped me up and we took off. It wasn't until then that I realized that the car was behind us.

Sam and I road past a bunch of old buildings and which lead us to a parking lot filled with old broken down cars. I looked behind me to see that the car was still behind us. Sam and I where almost out of breath.

We finally lost it, and we saw a cop car. I looked at the side and on it was this, 'To punish and enslave.'

I got chills thinking of that over and over. But when Sam had gone over to the diver side, the door opened and hit Sam and me off our bikes. "two times, really?" I moaned as I got up. Sam was trying to tell everything to the officer when the car jumped forward about a foot, knocking both of us down.

It continued it until finally Sam was yelling for it to stop, then the think that made me want to freak, the headlights popped out into spiked headlights.


	4. Chapter 4

Heyyyy. So sorry about the long wait, I'll have to keep you waiting for a while because I'm going out of state for a reunion. I tried to update this chapter so I can get the word out. I hope that no one will get mad if I'm gone for long. Enjoy the chapter! I know, it's short.

Chapter 4

Sam and I kept yelling to it to stop, only when Sam yelled "WHAT DO YOU WANT!" did the car retract it's headlights. But it pulled forward a foot again and Transformed. I didn't even have to be told. I got up behind Sam and started running. We ran for a few seconds before the robot knocked us with his hand, making us fly over to a broken car. I hit the car and landed on the ground. I sat up in pain to see the robot talking about his eBay account, and smashing the car at the same time. I moved back in time no to be crushed by the hand of a giant robot.

When Sam jumped off the car. I followed. I didn't want to stay with a robot that was trying to kill me!

When Sam saw Mikaela riding on her motor scooter, Sam knocked her down, and I tripped on them. I landed on my face and got up immediately. I looked to see the robot charging to us, even knocking a few cars down.

Just as it was about to tackle us, I closed my eyes as I knew I was going to die, but I heard a screech, I looked up to see our Camaro with a open door, and to see the robot on the ground.

Before Sam could even get up, I was already to the door. I jumped in the back seat and hoped that the robot wasn't going to crush the car. But I looked up to see Sam and Mikaela in the passenger and driver seat. I was startled to see that Sam wasn't driving, the car was driving it's self. I looked behind to hind the cop car not far. It came to my mind as Sam and Mikaela where screaming and I was calm.

A thought popped in my head that Maybe this car was the same, but it was trying to save us, not murder us.

My thought where interrupted when I felt a jolt, Sam and Mikaela fell out of the car while I was still in it as it began to shift. I closed my eyes and felt like I was falling, I looked to see that I fell a few feet.

I looked up to see that a Black and Yellow robot and the cop robot where fighting, I looked to see a little gray robot come out of the cop's chest. I came towards me first. When I was eight, I took Karate, I came in handy once or twice. This was one of the times.

I kicked it in the stomach, or I think was a stomach, and it fell back and went to Sam. I panicked and followed Mikaela to a tool shed and I grabbed a chain saw, while Mikaela got a electric reciprocating saw.

We attacked the gray freak, "not so tought without a head, are you?" Sam said as she kicked the gray things head, which i chopped off.

I dropped my saw as everyone looked at the yellow and black robot. I knew it didn't want to hurt us or he would have done it when we where in the car, and he killed the cop robot, which was trying to kill us.

As i was thinking, i walked up to the robot. I looked at me with confusion. "Can you talk?" Sam yelled, i was almost to the robots foot by the.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! So, here I am…updating…this chapter…Let me know what you think by reviewing! Ok?! And now I give you…THIS CHAPTER! (I just noticed I have short and fat fingers… ) **

I looked up at the yellow robot. I didn't think he would hurt us. He just saved us from the cop guy, and if he did want to kill us, he would have plenty of chances.

"_XM satellite radio…Digital cable…broadcasting system…" _the robot replied thru the radio."So you talk thru the radio?" Sam asked _no dur!_ I mentally thought as I looked back at him.

"_Thank you too, you're wonderful you're wonderful…" the_ robot said, again with the radio.

"So what was that last night?" Sam asked. I looked at the robot and back at Sam. I thought for a second and everything made scents. The robot did something and drove itself away. Sam followed and says it transform. That is what he must have meant at the police station.

"_Message from star fleet captain…broken (something?)…break down like visitors from heaven, halleluiah!..." _the robot replied, "What are you like an alien or something?" I heard Mikaela shout. Then the robot pointed at her and transformed, I took a few steps back as I could hear all of the gears and metal plate moving. _ "Anymore questions you wanna' ask?" _ The car asked as it opened the door. Without a moment to spare I climbed in the back seat. I could hear Sam and Mikaela talking about getting in. I finally stuck my head out the window and yelled, "Hurry up you snails!" and sat back down.

When they finally made up there mind and joined me in the car, we drove off.

We where heading down a tunnel, and the car started to play soft music. I paid no attention to Sam and Mikaela, for they where getting all romantic. My eyes roamed around the car and I remembered the metal face on the steering wheel. _Hm, maybe it's like an insignia for an alien team? _I thought to myself. I caught the last sentence of Sam' conversation with Mikaela. "You know what I don't understand, is why if he's supposed to be a super advanced alien robot, that he transform's into this piece of crap Camaro." Mikaela said as she was on Sam's lap.

The car came to an abrupt stop, as the door for the passenger opened, Sam and Mikaela got out. I didn't move. I moved to the front passenger and patted the dashboard. "_I_ don't think you're a piece of crap" I said lying back. The car then did something funny and I felt like it was tilted. Felt something humming in the car and then, everything changed, the seats, dashboard, interior, everything, it looked like a really nice car.

I looked out the window to see Sam and Mikaela's faces, priceless! They where full on shock and surprised. I hopped in the back and let them get in. Once the car drove off, I looked at Mikaela, "Still think he's a piece of crap?" I said with some laughter in my voice.

We arrived at a building, I don't know what kind, but it had a dome shape on top. We all got out and looked to the sky. To my surprise I saw a big meteor fall to a field behind us. Sam, Mikaela and I ran to the field to fins a tree on fire, with a big metal, oval looking pod start to transform. I spaced out and thought what if they where going to do something harmful, I was interrupted by Sam Pulling on my arm for me to follow back to the car.

When we did, we drove to an alley way. The car stopped and we got out. Out of a fog, which came out of nowhere, I saw a big Semi; we heard a splash and turned around to see a truck, a silver car, and a neon ambulance.

I looked back at the Semi which had parked only inches away from me and started to transform. The others parked in a circle like formation and started to transform, even the yellow robot did the same, and it was amazing to see all of the transforming cars. I then realized that the Semi truck was too, I took a few steps back when I realized the size of the robot. He was much taller that the others.

I looked around to see that there where 5 total. Then they all looked at the truck robot. He leaned down and looked at us. "Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendent of Archibald Witwicky?" the robot asked, he seemed to be the leader, and he sounded like one. "Ya" I barley heard Sam say after a whisper from Mikaela.

"My name is Optimus Prime; we are Autonomis Robotic Organisms from the plaint Cybertron." Optimus Prime said. I thought I recognized that name from somewhere.

"But you can call us Autobots." The neon Autobot said. "Autobots" Sam and I both repeated. I then thought the name Autobots was familiar too. I didn't remember where but I had heard it before.

I then heard Optimus speak, "My first lieutenant, designation Jazz." He said gesturing to the silver robot as he spun around and landed on a broken car.

"How did you learn to speak English?" I asked as I looked up at Optimus. "We've learned Earth languages thru the World Wide Web." He replied, the way he said that made me giggle a little. "Our weapons specialist, Ironhide." Optimus said motioning to the black truck robot.

"You feelin' lucky? Punk?!" Ironhide said as he aimed his cannons at all three of us. "Easy Ironhide." Optimus warned. "Just kidding, I just wanted to show them my cannons." I giggled a little as he said that. "Well, I love your cannons." I said randomly.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet." Optimus said motioning to the neon robot. Ratchet seemed to sniff the air and said, "Hm, the boys (something) levels suggest he wants to mate with one of the females." He said with interest. I gave Sam a creeped out look and took a few steps to the opposite direction slowly.

"You already know your guardian, Bumblebee." Optimus finally said as he gestured to the yellow bot. Finally, I know his name. "Bumblebee" Sam repeated. _"Check with the rep, yep, second to none." _Bumblebee played over the radio. "You're my guardian right?" "He's _our_ guardian, Sam, Right?" Bumblebee made a sound that meant yes. "His vocal processors have been damaged in battle; I'm still working on him. I felt a little bad for Bumblebee; he seemed the youngest of all the Autobots.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it has taken so long, I have started school and I am out of time in the day. But I will try my hardest.

Chapter 6

"Why are you here?" Mikaela asked after a few seconds.

"We are here looking for the Allspark, and we must find it before Megatron." Optimus answered, I shivered when I heard that name, it seemed familiar.

"Mega-what?" Sam asked. Optimus pressed something on the side of his head as lights flashed from his eyes, making a hologram with a bunch of fire and stuff.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we where betray by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, all who defied them where destroyed, our war finally consumed the planet, and the Allspark was lost to the starts, Megatron followed it to earth. Where Captain Witwicky found him." Optimus explained. I looked up to him. "my grandfather." Sam said with amazement.

"It was an accident, that intertwined our fates. Megatron crash landed before he could retrieve the cube. He accidentally activated his navigation system, the co ordinands to the cubs location where imprinted on his glasses." Optimus explained.

"How'd you know about his glasses?" Sam asked looking up. "eBay," Optimus simply said. "eBay," Sam repeated.

"If the decepticons find the Allspark, they'll use it power to transform Earth machines, and build a new army." Ratchet said.

"And the human race will be extinguished. Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earths survival." Optimus finished as he stood up. I looked around to see all the Autobots do the same. "Please tell me you have those glasses," Mikaela said with a lot of fear in her voice. I looked at him, and he looked back. "Ya, um, there, there at my house." Sam said awkwardly. "Lets get going," I heard Jazz say.

The next thing I knew, I was in the back seat of Bumblebee. We drove down the street for a while to arrive to the street where we live. I looked at the time, _crap, its 11:03, Judy's going to be pissed._

A/N I am very sorry it has taken so long, with school and all. And sorry for the short chapter. I really don't have the time to do longer chapters with my siblings being impatient. But I will try to update soon. Next chapter is the search for the glasses! :D


End file.
